


Someone cares for him, but he's a foster kid

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :), NCFYASWYAFK universe, Panic Attacks, So we gave him one, We noticed Evan needed a hug, idk - Freeform, tags will be upated as we go.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: All right, this is actually not really my story, all credits goes to Bdiddy150. If you want to understand this, go read her story No one cares for you a smidge when you're a foster kid. It's really good. Done? Okay /now/ click on the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bdiddy150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdiddy150/gifts).



> Hey guys, so, this is inspired by Bdiddy150's fanfiction. I can't figure out this darn website. Well wadayagonnnado?  
> Enjoy!

Evan was stressed to say the least. He had a test that could make or take his grade in two periods and even though he studied all night for it, he still felt unprepared. He tapped his pencil on his notebook, giving up on taking notes. He needed to focus on breathing.

'Just like Dr. Sherman said,' he thought. 'in for one two three four, hold for one, two three four five six seven...'

It wasn't working. He was getting weird looks from the kids seated next to him.

He tapped is pencil faster.

'Ugh, this is not the time to have panic attack, Hansen.'

Evan got up and snuck out while his teacher was facing the board. It didn't really matter, she wouldn't notice. Sometimes, he felt more like a spirit haunting the building than a student attending.

Evan rushed up to the next floor to hide in the girl's bathroom, where no-one ever went bevcause of mysterious red stains on the walls.

Evan's chest began to hurt worse by the second. Once he made it to the bathroom, he tried counting out loud. That usually helped.

"O-*gasp*-o-one,*gasp* t-t-two-two..."

He stopped trying, seeing as how he couldn't even speak.

He dropped to the floor by the sink, criss-crossed, upper body bent over his legs, arms over his head. He tried to rub circles in his back to calm himself down.

He jumped when the door opened across from him.

"Yeah, I know, my cats must be so embarrassed of me right know. I swear they're whispering behind my back." One girl said to the other.

"Don't you mean... whiskering behind your back?" Her friend replied.

"Oh my gosh, you're going to be the death of me..." The cat owner trailed off when she saw the nervous boy's shaking form.

"Are... are you okay?" The other one asked.

Evan just looked up at their towering forms and nodded yes, he tried respond but it only resulted in more wracking sobs and gasps for air.

The first girl sat down on the floor and asked in a quiet voice, "Can you tell me your name?"

He just sobbed more. She looked at the other girl who whispered, "I've seen him around... I think his name's Ethan?"

"Okay, Ethan, I'm Allison and this is Shelby. I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?"

Evan nodded.

"Good." Shelby accompanied her on the floor and they both inhaled loud enough for Evan to clearly hear.

Shelby asked if touching was okay and Evan nodded again. He tried to r  
wrap his his arms around himself to communicate that hugging him was the best way to calm him down. Allison seemed to pick up on it. She wrapped her arms around him, Evan listened to her slow, rhythmic heartbeat. Shelby rubbed circles in his back.

After five minutes or so, his breathing was almost normal. Allison let go of him. He quickly wiped away his tears.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry about that. That was s-so gross, you really didn't h-h-have to..."

Shelby smiled slightly. "Don't apologize, it's not like you wanted it to happen." Allison chimed in with a," Besides there's a difference between want and have. We didn't have to help the boy crying on the floor, but we wanted to."

"Oh, well, um," Evan stood up, "I really should, uh, go back t-to class.Um, thank you so much. Sorry." 

As he reached the door, Shelby called his name. He turned around, to see them standing there concern clear on their faces. "Yes…?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm- I'm totally...I'm fine." He said looking at the ground

Allison asked, "Are you sure you don't want a hug?"

He looked up and hesitated. His eyes started to water.

The girls pulled him into a group hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but it still wasn't long enough.

 

//so began the trio's adventures//


	2. Chapter 2

Evan sighed. It had been two days since he'd met those weird girls in the bathroom, but he kinda missed them. It was stupid, but they were the closest things he had to friends...excluding Alana.

He was walking down the hallway, when a familiar voice called out his name. He turned just in time to see Allison sprinting toward him, her curly, shoulder-length brown hair dancing behind her.

Not far behind her, Shelby dragged along a girl with long, brown hair. Allison windmilled to a stop, her green eyes shining happily. 

"Evan! Meet our friend, Abby! Abby, meet our friend Evan!" She said happily. Shelby and Abby stopped, Abby smiling confusedly.

Evan nearly choked. "F-Friend? I'm y-your f-f-friend?" Shelby laughed. "Of course?"

The four of them hung out a lot after that. Evan learnt some pretty basic things about them. For example, Shelby wrote stories that were really good, but insanely sad. Allison sang a strange mix of Twenty One Pilots, Cage The Elephant, Gorillaz, The Killers, and Theory of a Dead Man. Abby pretty quiet mostly, but once you got her talking, she seemed to relax a lot. She also like Panic! at the Disco.

Honestly, Evan rarely felt as at home as when Alli and Abby where have a sing-off, with Abby singing "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" and Alli screaming "I Hate My Life" by Theory of a Dead Man while Shelby calmly sipped her water and acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It was in fact pretty dang ordinary for their friend group.

Like a weird little family.


End file.
